


The Wolf Among Us

by gardenApothecary (tipsyGnostic)



Category: Homestuck, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dave isn't a terrible hunter but he tries, F/M, Gen, Jade makes an adorable werewolf, John is the best detective, Multi, Rose is the banshee queen, There will most likely be cameos from different characters, very brief cameos tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyGnostic/pseuds/gardenApothecary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a teenage werewolf in high school, it's hard and only your banshee best friend understands.<br/>(Teen Wolf/Homestuck AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemic_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic_rose/gifts), [my moirail because she puts up with my TW obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+moirail+because+she+puts+up+with+my+TW+obsession).



> This isn't so much a story as it is branched off little stories. So uh, have fun with this? Cause boy I sure did! :O

Jade slammed her locker shut, wincing as the sound reverberated through the semi-empty halls of the high school, the action causing her ears to ring. She smiled awkwardly at the sharp look she received from a nearby teacher and lowered her gaze, watching the toes of her bright green converse intently as she continued packing up her backpack. She was still getting used to this uncanny strength she now possessed, along with the heightened sense of smell and hearing. It was like everything had been turned up to maximum effect and she was having a hard time readjusting the dial to where it should be. Only a week ago she had been an average teenage girl; now she was part wolf and learning how to act normal like it was supposed to be something you could just shift into.  
  
"Hey Rose," Jade chirped, not looking up.  
  
Her gaze was still focused on her backpack, surprising the blonde as she paused before continuing to walk up to her best friend. "I smelled you before you came up the stairs." Jade simply said matter of factually, seeing the questioning look Rose was giving her. "You...smelled my presence?" Rose inquired delicately, her tone gentle but her heartbeat irregular, a sign of slight perturbation. Jade stilled her motions, hands hovering over the zipper of her bag before the weight of her words seeped into her befuddled brain. _I shouldn't have said that_.  
  
"Uhm I...uh...yeah! It's that new perfume or something. It smells really strong!" Jade back-pedaled, smiling nervously as her best friend continued to stare at her patiently. One elegant blonde eyebrow quirked upwards and black painted lips turned down into the slightest frown. "Not that it smells bad, it's just **really** strong! I mean stronger than usual maybe?" The girl rambled, her eyes wide behind the frames of her glasses. _Of all the things to blurt out I babbled out that_. Belatedly she realized that Rose was now standing beside her, arms crossed beneath her chest. Rose smiled, one of her reserved _'oh Jade you're not fooling me'_ crooked smirks.  
  
"Jade...I am not currently wearing any perfume."  
  
"New laundry detergent?"  
  
"...Jade."  
  
"Rose..."  
  
"What is going on? You have been acting very strangely this week." Rose murmured--her voice soft mostly for Jade's benefit. The hallway was nearly void of potential eavesdroppers and Jade was sure no one was actually paying any attention to them in the first place. Jade wasn't exactly somebody worth gossiping about anyway. She was pretty invisible as far as the social hierarchy of the school was concerned. Jade frowned, big green eyes lifting to meet Rose's subtle violet gaze.

Jade hated lying, especially to Rose. She told Rose everything that ever danced through her mind, unafraid of judgment. Why should this be any different? Slumping her shoulders and heaving a heavy sigh. "Can we talk at the atrium, please? I uh...I have a lot to tell you." Rose smiled gently, nodding once and waiting for Jade to toss her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
Jade scrambled for things she could say; ways to make it seem less weird than it actually was. She was trying a new vitamin that just happened to heighten her sense of smell? Maybe she could pull out the old _'bitten by a radioactive spider'_ , or even something along the lines of ' _I just woke up and bam new strong smell powers_!' Anything had to be better than saying she was out on the usual jogging trail and she'd been bitten by some strange creature in the middle of the night.

(Because unlike **sensible** people who run during the day, Jade had for some reason decided that two o'clock in the morning was a **perfect** time to go running.)  
  
_Come to think of it_ , Jade thought with an uneasy pit in her belly, _how does one tell their best friend you were bitten by a **werewolf**_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but life decided to be a wee bit distracting. There is literally no timeline in this mess tbh, just assume that everybody knows everybody and lots of crazy stuff happens because of it.

In hindsight, traipsing through the dark with nothing but flashlights during monsoon season was not quite the smartest idea they'd ever had. In all honesty, they were better off waiting for the Striders to arrive. Even Grandpa Harley was willing to put his musket down in favor of backup, and this was the man who shot first and asked questions an eternity later. To be fair, Jade reminded her brother gently, he wasn't _that_ trigger-happy anymore. John felt it wise to keep this objection to himself, _to be fair_.

His sister rewarded his kindness by shoving a book of Druid history in his face. The nerve.

However the attack on the lacrosse team had given them little choice and an even smaller time window to locate and detain the rogue pack. Jake assured them it was all going to be okay, and Dave hadn't seemed too concerned by the chain of events at all. John wanted to trust that this _would_ all turn out okay in the end. He wanted a lot of things actually. Mostly a definitive life of avoiding being chopped into bits by a homicidal lizard-boy with a grudge and graduate high school preferably.

He didn't think that was too much to ask for in the grand scheme of things, really. With the looming task of confronting some highly unsavory offenders, John pictured his graduation speech floating away with the smoke and debris of his untimely end. The injustice of never achieving valedictorian was mighty indeed and he would make sure he haunted the ever loving hell out of these idiots he called friends and sister. ( _Mark his words, Jade. This was no laughing matter_ ). He worked hard to earn that 4.0 damn it.

Unlike John's intense contemplation the forest was quiet as the four teenagers hiked through the jogging path. The tidy dirt trail and well kept foliage indicated the high school track and field team used the area avidly, making the journey less arduous. Their breath lingered in tangible clouds, the beams from their flashlight the only light guiding them through the substantial gloom. Jade and Rose stopped every once in awhile, Rose more or less leading the way by _'feeling'_ while Jade used her werewolf nose. **Werewolves**.

Dave seemed to share the sentiment, if every eye roll and shake of his head was any indication at all. ( _Spoiler: it absolutely was_.) While the path itself seemed safe, the trees surrounding them took on a far more eerie appearance that night, branches reaching out like claws rather than gentle hands. But most everything looked significantly more intimidating in the dark. Rose smiled, a small little quirk of black lips, at John's anxious shuffling. He wasn't _scared_ of course, just reiterating that this was, by far, the **worst** hike ever.

As the border between Beacon Hills national forest and the coastline approached the wind grew louder around them, fog rising off the forest floor and swallowing the shadows they cast. "Wait." Rose murmured quietly. The blonde girl took hold of Jade's shoulder, halting her progress and causing the brunette to turn full circle. Jade frowned attentively as she waited for Rose to continue, eyes bright and focused despite the encroaching darkness. "We are close." Rose affirmed, tilting her chin in the direction of the cliff side beyond the tree line.

They could see the rocks at the bottom were slick from the creek, the tall barbed wire fence flashing silver through the slivers of moonlight.

John pushed up the bridge of his glasses with a small frown, panting with the exertion of keeping up with their swift pace. This was way more exercise than any of them needed, silly werewolves notwithstanding. "You sure we shouldn't just wait for the others?" He ventured, brows furrowing at the snort he got in reply from his left. "Dave you were the one who said we shouldn't be messing around." John muttered, his teeth clamped down onto his lower lip to keep them from chattering while he spoke. Unlike the blonde hunter and his sister he hadn't come out completely prepared for the weather.

Rose had been given more of a warning to their outing, given that she had been staying with Jade when Grandpa Harley called, and he couldn't help but eye her bundled up form enviously. Whereas Jade had her whole werewolf thing, which made her nearly immune to the cold, John was still not a part of their little supernatural club. At least he wasn't the only human in this mess, even if Dave was kind of a special case and Rose was sort of human? She was a banshee or so Kanaya had said. Whatever exactly that meant.

He wasn't really that well read with banshee history. Or _any_ supernatural creature at all. John was still getting used to the idea of his sister being a _werewolf_. So maybe technically Rose wasn't human after all. John blinked, fighting off a shiver and failing as it rattled around his spine and shot straight down to his toes.

The chill clung to his bones despite the layers of clothes, much to his exasperation. Jade smiled sympathetically and unwound her woolen scarf, wrapping it around her brother's neck and ignoring Dave's smirk over Rose's shoulder. "Sorry John," she whispered as she looped the rest of her scarf snugly around his neck. "If the border really was breached we need to make sure we can handle the situation if it gets dangerous. Before anyone gets hurt."

A snort from the hunter made Jade frown and her hands fell from the tasseled ends of her scarf after securing it around John's neck. He'd been giving her guff all day and generally made talking to him less enjoyable and downright infuriating. Honestly she was starting to get angry with his sneering attitude. Would it kill him to have a little pep? Probably not, but it _would_ be weird.

"What?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing together. "If you have a problem with this Dave, by all means, do share!" Jade groused, crossing her arms beneath her chest and missing the warning look exchanged between Rose and John in between them. Dave just scoffed, readjusting the katana strapped to his belt, feet planted firmly on the ground. If he'd been short with her before, there was no mistaking the displeasure coating his words now. "Other than the fact that you're willingly putting yourself into harm's way, your plan is fucking brilliant Harley." Jade's frown turned severe as her gaze narrowed onto the hunter. His stance _oozed_ condescending jerk.

She entertained the idea of slugging him in his sculpted jaw. Satisfying after placating and walking on eggshells around him throughout the day. A shame to bruise such a handsome face though, even more so when he used that knowledge against her. Stupid jaw, with his dumb smile that turned her stomach into a cage full of loud squawking birds. The thought was very short-lived, fluttering away with the sound of rolling thunder. Jade's anger manifested for all to hear, perhaps.

"I'm not doing anything Jake wouldn't approve of."

"Yeah? Well he's a pretty lousy judge."

"He is not! He trusts me; which is way more than I can say for you!!!"

"What makes you think I don't?"

Jade threw her hands up then, growling and feeling the wolf beneath her veins snarl in frustration at Dave's stubbornness. They talked about this plan, gone over it repeatedly in detail. She even agreed to wait for Dirk and Bro. Jade had done everything she possibly could to follow the rules set by him and his brothers. But now they didn't have time for this.

She wasn't going to stand by and watch someone get hurt if she had a chance to stop it.

"Harley I've been doing this a long time," Dave pressed on, his pitch full of snark and waving his hand around himself in a lofty gesture. "And I'm pretty sure I know a thing or two about ridiculously stupid plans." He didn't bother to explain that his problem was that he was concerned for her safety, for their friends. Instead he chose the next best thing; getting angry. Anger was easy, admitting he was _scared_ was not. He could have shared this with her, but he knew it wouldn't change her mind.

Jade would choose to risk her life if it meant protecting someone else. And _maybe_ Dave loved her for it, but tonight all he felt was scared and angry. He was angry at her for being self-sacrificing, for her big heart. For being unafraid of _leaving_ _him behind_. No, her anger was necessary and he would deal with the fall out if it meant keeping her safe a little longer.

By this time both teens were facing one another now and glaring heatedly at the other. Jade's normally apple green eyes were now rimmed with yellow and Rose stepped forward to gently pry the two apart. Jade might have been blind to Dave's real issue, but Rose knew better. The look she shared with Dave told him she would be having **words** with him about this later. Turning back to her best friend, Rose rubbed Jade's arm soothingly at the same time John put his hand on Dave's shoulder, both actions quelling their anger some.

"This is why John and I are here." Rose stated, gaze unwavering. Dave grunted and turned back towards the cliffs, arms crossed stiffly and red eyes narrowed at a point beyond the fence. It didn't matter, the plan was still in motion and Jade was still going to march right into danger, with or without him. After a tense moment of silence, Jade sighed and squeezed Rose's hand, smiling at her gratefully before turning to look at the blonde hunter once more. The stiffness in his shoulders gave his anxiety away. "Dave..." Jade murmured, her tone apologetic despite the simmering frustration still lurking beneath.

Jade sighed, air whistling past her lips as she wrapped her arms around herself, staring at the back of Dave's head in disappointment. "I know what I'm doing okay? So please...just trust me." He made no move to meet her gaze but he acknowledged her all the same with a shrug and tilt of his chin. He fought to keep his voice from trembling when he finally replied. "Just stay out of trouble."

She missed the clench of his jaw as her fingers brushed between his shoulder blades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every universe Jack Noir is a dick and I am terribly sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha I wrote most of this in like month long intervals and then powered through the last part in like three hours whoops. I am much too tired to proof-read tonight and I know if I don't post this now it's gonna sit in my documents folder for like another year yikes.
> 
> Warnings for this particular part being uhhhh kinda graphically violent? I do not claim to know how Hollywood makes it look so cool nor do I want to tbh
> 
> Also cliffhanger warning? Sort of? I'm so sorry uwu;;;;;;;

Jade moaned in pain as she lay curled up against the trunk of the tree she'd been thrown against, teeth bared as the yellow of her eyes shone through the murky darkness. A responding growl resonated through the forest and the she-wolf snarled weakly, biting back a whimper of pain as she tried to move into a sitting position. Judging by the sharp pain racing through her leg and hip she was certain she'd broken something. She was lucky she hadn't punctured a lung when she made impact with the tree. Her vision swam with unshed tears and her lip curled back as she saw the vague image of the alpha emerge through the trees.

Jade was alone, injured and steadily losing blood. She was so depleted of strength she could barely bat an eyelash let alone defend herself. With a sinking gut Jade smiled sardonically and thought to herself how right Dave was. She had been _so stupid_ to draw the alpha out on her own. And worse yet she had abandoned her friends without even letting them in on her plan.

If the alpha didn't kill her, Rose most certainly _would_.

Now it was turning around to bite her in the ass and Jade had no one to blame but herself. She swore viciously when she tried to move, her knees digging into the dirt and the effort to so much as _breathe_ became a struggle. Her peripheral vision grew fuzzier still, the world spinning out of focus when she tried to climb to her feet a second time. Jade paused, sharp teeth gnashing against the pain and a warning growl rumbling as the darkness around her shifted. "You would have made a ferocious alpha y'know that?" Jack murmured, voice like scraped concrete and dripping with some semblance of mock disappointment.

Jade wanted to tell him to shove it up where the sun don't shine but thought it better to save her very precious breath. Now though, as Jack sauntered into her field of vision with eyes glowing red through the dark and the fog curling up off the forest floor, the normally fearless girl was rendered completely _terrified_.

"I really liked your spunk kid." Jack prowled closer as he spoke, his posture relaxed but the way in which he moved utterly predatory. Before Jade could spit anything out he had a grip around her throat, teeth pulled back in a vicious smile. Jack pulled her up, purposefully dragging her up the trunk of the tree and chuckling as Jade yelped in pain. The rough bark was nothing compared to the bruised ribs and now possibly broken collarbone. He squeezed harder, watching as the girl's hands shot out to claw at his hand and wrist.

As Jack held her aloft, Jade tried in vain to release his tight grip from around her windpipe, her own claws digging into Jack's wrists and drawing ribbons of blood that didn't seem to affect him one iota. Her stomach dropped to her toes as he bared his teeth in what she could only call a manic grin. Jack brought his other hand up, striking into the girl's chest as if her chest cavity were made of paper. She choked back a scream, her whole body consumed with pain.

Jade's already weak vision tunneled sharply, body slumping as her fingers twitched weakly around the alpha's bleeding wrists. She had the vague sense of disappointment that there was no movie sequence of her life flashing before her eyes or any sign of a bright light. Blood filled her mouth, the acrid copper taste overpowering. Somewhere in front of her Jade heard Jack snarl, his hold on her dropping entirely as he stared ahead of himself in a slight daze. She hit the ground in a boneless heap, eyes swimming as she barely took in the shape of shaking claws lowering to Jack's abdomen and coming back slick with blood.  
  
He staggered forwards, a blade protruding from his belly sliding out from behind and tipping him forward with a lingering grunt. Jack fell to all fours, blood dropping onto the forest floor in puddles around his hands. Behind him droplets flickered to the ground, a gory painting against the back drop of dead leaves and dirt as the sound of metal being sheathed filtered through the dark. "Well fuck..." he muttered, lips pulled back into a grimace as his entire body collapsed to the ground gracelessly.

Jade was a body of pain by this point, spots speckling her vision and static in her ears. Her fingers twitched against the gaping wound. The skin was stitching itself back together but not nearly fast enough to be useful. She was bleeding out faster than her healing could kick in. Her wolf retreated, tears spilling down her dirt-stained cheeks as the yellow of her eyes began to fade into dull apple green once more. She tried to breathe past the pain, the sound wet and horrible even to her own ears.

Black spots were now dancing across her vision, nothing but shapes and colors dotting her surroundings. Distantly she could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her, a thudding heartbeat and then warmth surrounding her neck and jaw as her face was cradled gently, almost reverently. She inhaled wood-smoke and spiced apple, the corner of her bloody lips lifting as she breathed out Dave's name. Something like a sob shattered the quiet night, making the dark haired girl furrow her brows. That didn't sound like her.

"Jade don't you close your eyes on me, do you fucking hear me?!" Dave was saying, his voice a harsh crescendo of panic and fear. Jade didn't like the way that sounded, his Texan drawl coated in terror. "S'not my fault, my eyes are so heavy." She mumbled weakly, breaths coming in pained rasps now that her chest was no longer carved open like some gruesome take on Thanksgiving dinner. In the back of her mind she faintly realized what a morbid thought that was to have. "Dave," she rasped again, struggling to blink as she searched for the blonde boy's face hovering above her desperately.

She needed to see his face, know he was really there with her.

"I can't, I-I _can't_." She tried again, seizing up when Dave began to gather her up into his arms. She tried to tell him to stop, he was getting blood all over his clothes, but words failed to come out. She was rapidly losing the fight to stay awake, despite the jostling of being lifted into Dave's arms and the subsequent pain that followed. " _Don't_. Do not even do this to me right now Harley." Dave snapped, his voice wavering somewhere between indignation and sheer terror. Jade wanted to lift her hands to cup his jaw but she was too weak to raise a finger let alone anything else.

She hated how weak she felt. She hated how scared she was right now. How frightened Dave looked as he marched through the forest with a barely conscious Jade tucked up against his chest like a small child. But mostly she really, really needed to apologize.

"M'sorry." She mumbled softly, ignoring the way he held her to him like she was going to break in half with so much as a wrong step. She could hear his racing heartbeat beneath her ear pressed against his chest, the heavy thudding of his pulse lined up against her's. Vaguely aware of her own rabbit-hum heartbeat, she breathed past the taste of blood on her tongue. "I should have listened," she murmured, ignoring Dave's bark of self-depreciating laughter. "You were right and m'sorry." Jade slurred, tongue feeling heavy in her mouth and the words sticking to her teeth. All she tasted was bitter copper and regret. "I can gloat later once you're back at the hospital," Dave whispered through clenched teeth, his face twisted into something resembling desperation. "So _shut up_ and let me take care of you."

Jade tried to smile, eyes fluttering despite the effort to stay open. She looked up at Dave's face, lips set into a grim line and his sunglasses nowhere to be seen upon his face. His eyes were bright in the darkness though and Jade found herself wishing he would look at her so she could see them. Her gaze lifted from the hunter's face after a moment, head lolling backwards against Dave's shoulder so she could focus on the sky above them. The trees were still blocking out most of the moonlight but she could see clouded stars scattered in-between the canopy of trees and, with one delirious thought, she breathed a sigh of relief.

At least the stars were still out.


End file.
